Forever and Always
by Altzio Esmonarno
Summary: BMO x Bubble story. Bea waited and waited. He was supposed to be here, is something wrong? Set in an alternate universe where they are humans. First time doing a song story thing, how did I do?


**A/N: So I was thinking about my favorite ships and decided to include BMO and Bubble, they definitely had something going on there. Before I thought about that, I was listening to Forever and Always by Parachute. I put one and two together and realized that this song could work, Bubble died at the end so yeah it kind of works. If you hadn't heard Forever and Always yet, you should it's a sad song that makes me cry 80% of the time.**

Picture by Albaharu on DeviantArt

Bea sat at the dining room table, waiting for her husband to come home like she did every day.

 _She's sitting at the table, the hours get later  
He was supposed to be here  
She's sure he would have called  
She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway_

Bea then starts to worry, she never received a call saying he would be late. She decides to call his best friends, deciding that he might have gone to one of their houses and forgot to tell her.

After the phone calls, she learns that he hasn't been to any of his friend's house. This makes her worry even more. _  
_

_No one said they've seen him  
Why, is something wrong?  
_

Bea tries calling her husband's phone, something she should have tried long ago. He doesn't answer her. She tries calling a few more times but still, no answer.

 _She looks back to the window  
Suddenly the phone rings_

Bea picks up the phone as soon as she hears it ring, maybe it's her husband calling her back.

"Hello?"

"Are you Bea Moe?"

"Yes, this is Bea Moe."

"Bea, your husband is in the hospital right now. He's been in a severe car accident on his way home, you should come as soon as possible."

 _A voice says something's happened  
That she should come right now_

"Okay, I'll go right now." Bea hangs up and grabs her coat, as it was raining. She was close to crying, both of relief and worry. Bea now knows where her husband is, but she was worried about him being in a car accident.

Bea thinks about their fifth Christmas together, where he gave her the best present ever.

 _Her mind goes to December  
She thinks of when he asked her  
He bent down on his knees first  
And he said_

 _I want you forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together  
Forever and always_

Tears threaten to roll down her cheeks as she thinks about that moment. Bea didn't expect that to happen when opening the huge box he hid the smaller box in.

 _She pulls up to the entrance  
She walks right to the front desk_

 _They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending_

Bea follows the nurses into a hospital room on the second floor

 _They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them_

 _She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room  
_

When she enters, she sees her husband, with many chords and monitors hooked up to him. He looks like he's in a lot of pain, the sight pains Bea. The tears from earlier threaten to fall again as she looks at him and he looks back. _  
_

_She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight  
They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life  
The house on the hillside, where they would stay_

 _Stay there forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together, and always remember  
Whether happy or sad or whatever.  
We'll still love each other, forever and always_

They smile at each other, Bea scanning his face and seeing multiple wounds. She notices his arm is broken, wrapped up in a cast. Bea looks at his arm, seeing no ring on his hand.

 _Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses  
Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses  
She borrows some rings from the couple next door  
Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor_

Bea and her husband both put on rings and everyone start laughing. The nurses, Bea, and her husband. All of them know he isn't going to make it and cry while laughing.

 _She looks into his eyes, and she says_

 _I want you forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together, and always remember  
Whether rich or for poor or for better.  
We'll still love each other, forever and always  
Forever and always, forever and always_

When Bea finishes, she notices the beeps from the monitor are getting slower, little by little. Bea was no expert when it came to medical stuff but even she knew what that meant.

 _She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow  
_

Her husband says more, but his voice is weak. Bea's tears started falling long ago, when she decided it was right to cry in this situation. Her tears almost pour out of her eyes as she sobs. He puts his hand on her cheek and says a couple of more things.

 _His voice is almost too low  
As he says, I love you forever, forever and always  
Please just remember even if I'm not there  
I'll always love you, forever and always_

That was when the beeps stopped completely, the line on the monitor completely motionless. Bea's husband gone, forever now. Bea cried even more, if that was even possible, and stared at her husband's motionless form. The nurses leave her in the room alone. She waits, hoping that somehow he'll magically come back to her but she knew that was impossible.

Bea holds his hand once more, running out of tears to spare for her husband. She removes the ring from his finger and walks out of the door, her heart breaking even more as every second passed. The man Bea loved for ten years, gone forever and never returning. She walks into the room where she borrowed the rings from and gives them back, thanking the couple. Bea sadly walked out of the hospital, giving a quick thanks to the nurses.

Bea gets into her car, not bothering with the radio as she was too sad to listen to anything. She walked into her house, collapsing on the bed and feeling cold without him next to her. Bea thinks about those famous three words they shared, she allowed herself a small smile at those words. _Forever and always._

 **A/N: I didn't know how to make a human version of the name Bubble and was too tired to think of anything, most of my inspiration comes late at night. Also, if you didn't listen to** _ **Forever and Always**_ **during that, I would recommend listening to it sometime soon so you can have the real feels. Hope you guys enjoyed that little one shot.**


End file.
